24 Declassified: Operation Hell Gate
| pages=336 | isbn=0060842245}} 24 Declassified: Operation Hell Gate is the first in the series of 24 Declassified novels. Like the other 24: Declassified novels, the story takes place prior to Day 1. Summary Jack Bauer begins a long day with a memory stick and a prisoner named Dante Arete. This prisoner leads him to New York City, where a rogue agent named Frank Hensley turns the FBI and the rest of the United States Government against CTU. Jack is led on a race against time after he teams up with Caitlin O'Connor to stop the act of coordinated terrorism and the threat of a 1918 Type A Influenza strain being released over New York City. Operation Hell Gate Prologue Jack Bauer rationalizes the debriefing as a necessary evil. Jack and Richard Walsh debrief each other in this prologue and displays how they contrast. They discuss the mission led on June 3rd at LAX. It then changes to the actual mission. Jack leads an assault team along with Tony Almeida, Chet Blackburn and Gina Costigan. The terrorists in another van attempt to shoot a plane down with a shoulder-fired ground to air anti-aircraft missile. A firefight ensues. All terrorists are dead with the exception of Dante Arete. Costigan has been hit and killed. All other Counter Terrorist Unit agents make it out alive. The agents discovered a flash drive. It changes back to CTU as there is a meeting. All information on Dante Arete is compiled. Possible connections are discussed. The FBI comes in and takes Arete away, but agrees to let Jack go to New York until they get to the FBI. 9:00pm-10:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 P.M. AND 10 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. Sky above New York Jack is handcuffed to Arete. Frank Hensley, the FBI Agent with Arete, is sleeping in the front cabin. Jack uses the restroom. As he comes back, Hensley is in the cabin. Hensley shoots both air marshals and attempts to shoot Jack, but Jack is hiding under Arete who has disarmed Jack of his Sig Sauer P228. Hensley tightens his hold on the gun. *9:16:07 PM, CTULA A woman named Doris Soo Min comes into CTU. She is the Korean software expert to decrypt and mine the flash drive found at LAX. Her colleagues Milo Pressman and Jamey Farrell joke because she is very young. Nina Myers is surprised but assigns her a level three security clearance. Jamey protests, but it is only on a provisional basis. Within a minute, Doris has already begun working and separating data. *9:21:51 PM, Sky above New York Jack learns of a deal made between Arete and Hensley. Hensley gets ready to shoot as an explosion occurs. The plane is almost at the ground, but the landing gear cannot support the plane. The plane crashes. *9:32:18 PM, CTULA Tony gets a call from security. A Marine Corps captain is checking into CTU. He heads down to meet her. He discovers that she is more of a beautiful female than a Marine. She introduces herself as Captain Jessica Schneider. They begin talking about the analysis. Tony discovers that she is currently in the same Marine Division as he was. Tony also discovers that she is the daughter of Texas Congressman Roy Schneider. He suddenly believes that she got her status in the Marines by legacy and nepotism rather than merit. She is disappointed at how he assumed this. When she agrees to meet the expert for the decryption, she is obviously agitated. *9:41:24 PM, JFK Airport Jack notices that he is hurt. He also notices a live wire. Arete and Hensley talk about their deal. Hensley goes over to shoot Jack, but Jack takes the live wire and hurts Hensley. Hensley lets go of his Glock and Jack grabs it. Arete escapes. Jack chooses to leave Hensley and chase Arete but not before picking up a Browning Hi-power from one of the dead air marshells. *9:52:09 PM, CTULA Milo sat at his workstation, complaining at how his sad girlfriend used to understand his job, but now doesn't. Jamey jokes and fills the blanks in for Doris. Doris asks what the captain has that they don't have. Jamey replies, "Blond Hair, Rich Daddy, and a sexy drawl that makes men drool." *9:55:21 PM, JFK Airport Firefighters come to the scene of the crash. They rescue Hensley. After a moment of oxygen, Hensley lies and says that Jack shot everyone and helped Arete escape. "That man has got to be stopped—caught. Dead or alive. Jack Bauer is a traitor and a murderer and has got to be stopped…" 10:00pm-11:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 P.M. AND 11 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. CTULA Nina Myers informs CTU that the aircraft ferrying Jack Bauer and Dante Arete has crashed. Jamey Farrell offers to contact him with his CDD satellite communicator, but Nina wants to follow protocol. Nina places CTU in lockdown mode. Milo Pressman groans as he begins another conversation with his sobbing girlfriend as to why he cannot come and meet her. Jamey says that they have a problem and Milo can make up with her another night. 10:28:52 PM, Queens, New York Arete runs by a tavern called Tatiana's. Jack shadows him as Arete runs into a chop-shop area. Jack recognizes the Columbia Street Posse as the gang that Arete is affiliated with. Arete receives a metal case with money. Jack hides and reaches for his CDD Communicator. 10:41:14 PM, CTULA Nina, Tony Almeida, Ryan Chappelle, Jamey, and Milo are all on a conference call with Jack. Jack recounted the events of the last hour. Jamey activated both trackers, the one on Arete and the one in Jack's watch. Ryan orders for a report on Special Agent Frank Hensley within an hour. 10:59:26 PM, Tatiana's Parking Lot Jack watched as the hitmen load their guns up with ammo and walk inside the pub. Just as Jack begins to hotwire the car so he can follow the Mercedes containing the Long Tooth Missile Launcher, a group of punks come up and rip the door open. The Mercedes gets away. 11:00pm-12:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 P.M. AND 12 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. Queens Jack Bauer forgets about the Mercedes for a minute and protects his soft spots as well as the guns. He tries to explain that he is a federal agent, but this only angers the Posse more. Jack is yanked out of the car and is caught in a 5-1 showdown. Jack pulls his gun out as the others begin waving theirs around. He decides to do the only thing he can to protect himself. 11:08:36 PM, Tatiana's Tavern Georgi Timko, a bartender, realizes that it has been a quiet night. However, he knew that the four men that came in would be trouble. Georgi recalls the evidence he gave to the KGB that damned some, but made him many enemies. Suddenly, he turns around to face his assassins and all hell breaks loose. Two bullet holes pierced the windows. Patrons dive under the table, and then attempt to escape to attack the men that shot in the tavern. 11:09:47 PM, Tatiana's Parking Lot People rush out of Tatiana's and one yells at the punks with the guns. The gang disperses. A gunfight begins inside. A bartender sprints outside and is shot. Jack Bauer goes inside to investigate the firefight after he recognizes that a Russian AK-47 is being used. 11:28:58 PM, CTULA Ryan Chappelle, Nina Myers, and Tony Almeida all gather around Jamey Farrell's workstation. The New York FBI have issued a warrant for Jack's arrest. Ryan makes it clear that he is unbiased and has to prove to the Secretary of Defense that Jack Bauer is not crazy. 12:00am-1:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 A.M. AND 1 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 1:00am-2:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 A.M. AND 2 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 2:00am-3:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 A.M. AND 3 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 3:00am-4:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 A.M. AND 4 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 4:00am-5:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 A.M. AND 5 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 5:00am-6:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 A.M. AND 6 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 6:00am-7:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 A.M. AND 7 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 7:00am-8:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 A.M. AND 8 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 8:00am-9:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 A.M. AND 9 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 9:00am-10:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 A.M. AND 10 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 10:00am-11:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 A.M. AND 11 A.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 11:00am-12:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 A.M. AND 12 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 12:00pm-1:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 P.M. AND 1 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 1:00pm-2:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 P.M. AND 2 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 2:00pm-3:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 P.M. AND 3 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 3:00pm-4:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 P.M. AND 4 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 4:00pm-5:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 P.M. AND 5 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 5:00pm-6:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 P.M. AND 6 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 6:00pm-7:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 P.M. AND 7 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 7:00pm-8:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 P.M. AND 8 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. 8:00pm-9:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 P.M. AND 9 P.M. EASTERN DAYLIGHT TIME. Appearances *Characters **Alexi **Khan Ali Kahlil **Taj Ali Kahlil **Tony Almeida **Dante Arete **Shoko Ashara (mentioned only) **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer (mentioned only) **Teri Bauer (mentioned only) **Bonny Baxter (mentioned only) **Omar Bayat **Norm Bender (mentioned only) **Rita Bender (mentioned only) **Beru **Chet Blackburn **Borak **Fiona Brice **Cindy Carlisle **Jules Coutan (mentioned only) **Curtis (mentioned only) **Ryan Chappelle **William Cheever **Mickey Chen **Gina Costigan **Jeffrey Dodge **Victor Drazen (mentioned only) **Elizabeth II (mentioned only) **Jamey Farrell **Carlos Ferrer **Colin Fife **Henry Garnett **Ray Goodman **Mamie Greene **Danielle Henkel **Frank Hensley (mentioned only) **Frank Hensley (impostor) **Katherine Hensley **Saddam Hussein (mentioned only) **Phillip Keenan **Wen Chou Lee (mentioned only) **Griffin Lynch **Shamus Lynch **McKinney **Hideo Murai (mentioned only) **Donnie Murphy **Nina Myers **Ito Nakajima **Nicolo **Caitlin O'Connor **Liam O'Connor **Olga **Pat **Martinez (mentioned only) **Milo Pressman **Ted Reichel **Jason Ridley **Ronnie (mentioned only) **Jessica Schneider **Roy Schneider (mentioned only) **Dae Soo Min **Dennis Spain **Conner Sullivan (mentioned only) **Felix Tanner (mentioned only) **Tarik **Georgi Timko **Roger Tyson (mentioned only) **Tina (mentioned only) **Richard Walsh **Wexler (mentioned only) **Yuri *Locations **3rd Street **19th Street **31st Street **42nd Street **59th Street **59th Street Bridge **61st Street (mentioned only) **Afghanistan (mentioned only) **Africa (mentioned only) **Alaska (mentioned only) **Amtrak Acela (mentioned only) **Armenia (mentioned only) **Astoria **Astoria Park **Astoria Pool **Atlanta **Atlantic Avenue **Atlantic Avenue Tunnel **Atlantic Ocean (mentioned only) **Baghdad (mentioned only) **Battery Park **Belfast (mentioned only) **Belgium (mentioned only) **Beverly Hills High School (mentioned only) **Boerum Place (mentioned only) **Boulevard Diner **Boston (mentioned only) **Brentwood **Bronx (mentioned only) **Brooklyn **Brooklyn/Queens Expressway **Brooklyn Heights **Brooklyn Promenade **Bulgaria (mentioned only) **California **Canada (mentioned only) **Cayman Islands (mentioned only) **Chicago (mentioned only) **China (mentioned only) **Chrysler Building **Citicorp Center **Clifton Road (mentioned only) **Clinton Street **Cobble Hill **Colorado Springs (mentioned only) **Court Street **CTU Los Angeles building **Demilitarized Zone (mentioned only) **Detroit (mentioned only) **Downtown Los Angeles **Dresden (mentioned only) **East River **Egypt (mentioned only) **Empire State Building **Essex Street (mentioned only) **Europe (mentioned only) **Falls Church (mentioned only) **Federal Plaza **Fifth Avenue **Financial District **Flushing Park (mentioned only) **Foley Square **Forest Hills **France (mentioned only) **Fulton Street (mentioned only) **Georgia **Germany (mentioned only) **Grace Court **Grand Central Station **Harlem (mentioned only) **Harlem River (mentioned only) **Hart Senate Office Building **Hartsfield Jackson International Airport **Hawaii (mentioned only) **Hell Gate **Hell Gate Bridge **Hillsborough (mentioned only) **Hong Kong (mentioned only) **Houston Street (mentioned only) **Hoyt Avenue **Hoyt Street (mentioned only) **Hoyt Street Subway Station **Imperial Highway (mentioned only) **Iraq (mentioned only) **Ireland (mentioned only) **Italy (mentioned only) **Japan (mentioned only) **Kahlil's Middle Eastern Foods **Kuwait (mentioned only) **John F. Kennedy International Airport **LaGuardia Airport (mentioned only) **1234 Las Palmas Way **The Last Celt **Lebanon (mentioned only) **Libya (mentioned only) **Little Tokyo **Logan Airport (mentioned only) **Londonderry (mentioned only) **Londonderry Home for Boys (mentioned only) **Long Island Sound (mentioned only) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles Civic Center (mentioned only) **Los Angeles County **Los Angeles International Airport **Los Angeles Police Department **Madison Square Garden (mentioned only) **Malaysia (mentioned only) **Manhattan **Marseilles (mentioned only) **Mexico (mentioned only) **Montague Street **Morgantown (mentioned only) **Mount Fuji (mentioned only) **New Jersey (mentioned only) **New York **New York City **North America **North Korea (mentioned only) **O'Hare International Airport (mentioned only) **Oakland (mentioned only) **Omagh (mentioned only) **Omar Street **Palestine (mentioned only) **Palmdale (mentioned only) **Penn Station **Pennsylvania (mentioned only) **Pennsylvania Avenue **Pennsylvania National Guard (mentioned only) **Pentagon (mentioned only) **Phillipines (mentioned only) **Pyongyang (mentioned only) **Queens **Queensboro Bridge **Queens Boulevard **Queens Center Mall **Randalls Island (mentioned only) **Red Hook Projects **Riyadh (mentioned only) **Ronald Reagan National Airport (mentioned only) **Roosevelt Avenue **Roosevelt Island **San Diego (mentioned only) **Saudi Arabia (mentioned only) **Satian Six (mentioned only) **Seattle (mentioned only) **Second Avenue **Shanghai (mentioned only) **Shetland Isles (mentioned only) **Siberia (mentioned only) **Sing Sing (mentioned only) **Somalia (mentioned only) **South Africa (mentioned only) **Soviet Union (mentioned only) **St. Sebastian's Catholic School (mentioned only) **Sutton Place (mentioned only) **Switzerland (mentioned only) **Taiwan (mentioned only) **Tatiana's Tavern **Texas (mentioned only) **Third Avenue (mentioned only) **Three Mile Island (mentioned only) **Times Square (mentioned only) **Tokyo (mentioned only) **Trenton (mentioned only) **Triborough Bridge **UCLA Medical Center (mentioned only) **Ukraine (mentioned only) **United Kingdom (mentioned only) **United States of America **Virginia (mentioned only) **Waco (mentioned only) **Wales (mentioned only) **Washington, D.C. **West Village **West Virginia (mentioned only) **Westwood Park (mentioned only) **Wilshire Boulevard (mentioned only) **Woodside **World Trade Center **Yemen (mentioned only) **Zurich (mentioned only) *Organizations **1st Marine Division **999 **Abraxsus-Gelder LLC (mentioned only) **Air Transportation and Travel Committee **Aum Shinrikyo (mentioned only) **Bacterial, Viral, and Infectious Diseases Registry (mentioned only) **Banque Suisse (mentioned only) **Black Dogs (mentioned only) **Bloods (mentioned only) **Boar's Head **Boeing **Branch Davidians (mentioned only) **British Army (mentioned only) **Captain Coffee (mentioned only) **Centers for Disease Control **Central Intelligence Agency **Chicago Cubs (mentioned only) **Chinese Nationalist Movement **Columbia Street Posse **Columbia University (mentioned only) **Computer Hut (mentioned only) **Counter Terrorist Unit **Crips (mentioned only) **Crisis Management Team **Cyber-Store (mentioned only) **Delta Force (mentioned only) **Department of Commerce (mentioned only) **Department of Defense (mentioned only) **Department of Environmental Protection (mentioned only) **Department of Health and Human Services **Department of State (mentioned only) **Doc Martens (mentioned only) **Dodge (mentioned only) **Drug Enforcement Administration (mentioned only) **Federal Bureau of Investigation **First Lady **Ford **Fox 5 News **Green Day (mentioned only) **Green Dragon Computers **Harley-Davidson (mentioned only) **Heckler & Koch **Hello Kitty **House Intelligence Oversight Committee **House Ways and Means Committee **Houston Street (mentioned only) **Immigration and Naturalization Service (mentioned only) **Interpol (mentioned only) **Irish Republican Army **Islam **Japanese National Police (mentioned only) **Jack Daniel's (mentioned only) **KGB (mentioned only) **Latin Kings **Long Island Railroad (mentioned only) **Machi-yokko **Macintosh (mentioned only) **Manolos **Microsoft Corporation (mentioned only) **Mercedes **Mexican Mafia (mentioned only) **Mujahideen (mentioned only) **National Express Cargo **National Transportation Safety Board (mentioned only) **New York City Parks Department **New York Fire Department **New York Metropolitan Transit Authority **New York Mets **''New York Post'' **New York Police Department **Nissan **Northern Ireland (mentioned only) **NSC (mentioned only) **Pashtuns **Paxton Pharmaceuticals (mentioned only) **PLO (mentioned only) **President of the United States (mentioned only) **Prolix Security **RAF (mentioned only) **Royal Ulster Constabulary (mentioned only) **SAS (mentioned only) **Senate Intelligence Committee (mentioned only) **Special Weapon Analysis Unit **Spetsnaz (mentioned only) **''Sports Illustrated'' **Staples (mentioned only) **Taiwan Bank and Trust (mentioned only) **Taliban (mentioned only) **Ukrainian Mafia (mentioned only) **Ulster Defense Association (mentioned only) **United Nations (mentioned only) **United States House of Representatives **United States Air Force (mentioned only) **United States Army (mentioned only) **United States Marine Corps **United States Marshals Service **United States Navy **University of California, Los Angeles (mentioned only) **UPS **''Village Voice'' (mentioned only) **Wharton University (mentioned only) **Wexler Business Storage (mentioned only) **Working Forum on Reverse Engineering (mentioned only) **WPA (mentioned only) **Xerox (mentioned only) **Yakuza (mentioned only) **YankeeLife Insurance (mentioned only) *Events **American Civil War (mentioned only) **Bloody Sunday (mentioned only) **Cold War (mentioned only) **Great Depression (mentioned only) **Gulf War (mentioned only) **Operation Desert Storm (mentioned only) **Soviet war in Afghanistan (mentioned only) **World War I (mentioned only) *Objects **AK-47 **Beretta 92F **Boeing 727 **Browning Hi-Power **Camaro **Coffee **CS gas **Domestic Security Alert **Eastern Time **Ford Explorer **Frankie **French language (mentioned only) **Glock 19 **Heckler & Koch UMP **Heckler & Koch USP **HIND (mentioned only) **Hydrochloric acid **Influenza **Kumicho **Long Tooth **Metroliner (mentioned only) **National Express Cargo Flight 111 **Pashto **Pashtunwali (mentioned only) **Pennsylvanian (mentioned only) **Polio (mentioned only) **''Posse comitatus'' **Qu'ran **Russian language **SigSauer P228 **Stinger (mentioned only) **''Titanic'' **Type A influenza **Typhus (mentioned only) **Uzi **Washingtonian (mentioned only) **Yankee Clipper (mentioned only) Background information and notes * Time references given in the novel place the story sometime as occurring on June 3-4, 1998 with the prologue and epilogue set sometime after. * Bill Buchanan is mentioned as being at CTU Seattle. * Curtis Manning is mentioned as "that new guy, Curtis what's his name." * Roy Schneider, an original character from Cerasini's first 24 novel, The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU, is mentioned here. * The Glock 19 handgun is very different in this novel from the identically-named firearm of real life. In this novel, the Glock 19 is a sub-compact firearm, undetectable by weapons detectors, has an external safety, and mentions being cocked. The real weapon is compact, lacks an external safety, is detectable by weapon detectors, and is cocked when a round is in the chamber. nl:Operatie Hell Gate Category:Fiction books